What Did I Do?
by magicians magic
Summary: Snape finds himself standing before the jury explaining his side of the events One shot story, Read and Review please :D


**What Did I Do?**

"Mr Snape, in your own words, could you please describe exactly what you did on the morning of the eighteenth of July 2005 please?" the lawyer asked.

"Certainly" replied Snape.

"I woke up around six thirty, like I do most mornings. I went to the bathroom, got washed, brushed my teeth, used the toilet then went back to my bedroom. I got dressed into some muggle clothing, boxer shorts, socks, blue jeans, and a plain white top. That day I had planned to meet up with an old friend of mine in town. We weren't meeting until about twelve o'clock, so I lounged about the house waiting" Snape took a pause then carried on

"I came downstairs when I was dressed and got some breakfast ready. I had toast, cereals and a cup of coffee like I have most mornings, unless I'm in a rush. I sat at the table and ate my breakfast waiting for my morning post which arrives around seven o'clock. At about five past seven, the usual brown barn owl swooped in through my kitchen window and delivered the Daily Prophet. I put three Knuts into its little leather pouch and it took off again" said Snape.

"Then what happened Mr. Snape?" the lawyer asked.

"I opened the paper and scanned the front page, there was nothing of interest to me so I folded it back up, placed it on the table and carried on eating my breakfast" replied Snape.

"Now, in your statement, you said that you needed to do some shopping at that you decided to go before meeting your friend in town, is that correct?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes it is" replied Snape

"And at what time did you leave your home to go and do this shopping?" the lawyer asked.

"I would say around ten o'clock" Snape replied.

"Please tell this court room what you did beforehand" said the lawyer.

"Well" Snape paused and looked around. He could see the girl who had filed the complaint against him. He looked into her cold eyes, but she looked away. Snape carried on.

"I finished my breakfast then washed my pots, well I say washed, I used magic to clean them and then put them away. I then went through into the living room and watched some muggle morning TV. I sat there for around two and a half hours until it got to about ten o'clock and the supermarkets would be open. I prefer to do muggle shopping than magic it all because I live in a muggle community."

"Quite understandable, you do need to protect your identity" said the lawyer.

"So now please carry on, you left your home . . ."

"Yes, I left my home, and walked down my road to the end where there is a big supermarket. I went in and bought all my shopping then came out again" said Snape. "The supermarket is on a main busy road, so I had to use a crossing a little further up from it to get across. It was there that I first met Miss Williams" Snape waved his hand over to the girl he had stared at previously.

"I got to the crossing and I was stood next to her waiting for the traffic to stop. It eventually did, but I had to wait a moment to pick my bags up, I had about four on the floor around me. I noticed the girl starting to walk out into the road. But something I heard made me hold her back. A car playing loud music and driving way over the speed limit came speeding round the corner. The driver wasn't paying any attention what so ever, so I held the girl back to stop her from getting hurt" said Snape.

"My arm was across the top half of her body as I held her back, I then waited until the car had passed and picked up my bags. The girl looked at me disgustedly then slapped my face. I was stood in total shock." Snape looked around the room with these words.

"Then what happened Mr. Snape?" the lawyer asked.

"I stood there dumb founded as the girl crossed the road and out of sight. I then crossed myself after about a minute or two then got back home" replied Snape.

"And what happened then?" the lawyer asked his final question.

"I walked into my house, dropped the bags and sat on the sofa. All I could think was, what did I do?"


End file.
